It has been observed that young children will often draw pictures using a single colour without any apparent selection of the colour or any apparent discrimination between colours. For example, an entire person might be drawn using the colour green. Thus the head, legs, body and arms are all drawn in the colour green. At early stages of development, a child will not associate the colour blue with the sky, the colour yellow with a banana or the colour red with strawberries. The colour of the crayon selected by the child to draw a picture has no apparent significance or relationship to the objects being drawn even when the child has a full box of crayons of varying shades and colours available.
An object of this invention is to provide audible means for discriminating between crayons having different colours.